Striped Clothing
by tranquilitylane
Summary: A collection of Misa x Matt drabbles.
1. Surveillance

He sat in his armchair, glancing up from his DS every now and then. Mello wanted him to watch some girl, but it was so _boring_. Amane Misa, was her name. She seemed like the typical blonde bimbo type, but she sure was cute. But not quite cute enough for him to keep constant surveillance on her.

Nah, he'd rather play Mario 64 DS. _Much_ more interesting. Wasn't quite as fun as playing it on the 64 (should really dig that old thing out at some point...) but it was still good nonetheless. Besides, he had just reached his favourite bit! Finally, Yoshi was available. He was his favourite character ever since he was a child. He wasn't quite sure why, it was just always seemed kinda cool that Mario would have a dinosaur as his best friend.

"Man, Mello would be so angry if he was in my head right now... Maybe I _should_ watch her a bit..." He was certain most of her fans would love to be in his position right now. Although that makes him sound as bad as some of her stalkers... but he's doing this for a reason.

Misa was suspected as being the Second Kira, after all. Now Matt wasn't one to care about Kira. Hell, Kira could take over the fucking world for all he cared. As long as he could still chain smoke, drive fancy cars and keep up with the latest technology, he was set. Hey, at least if criminals weren't about he wouldn't even have to worry about all his shit getting stolen. But Mello asked him to help and well... he didn't really have anything better to do. So there he was, watching this lively blonde girl.

"Damn, she really _is_ cute. Kinda annoying... but cute nonetheless." Matt shook his head. So what she was cute? So were kittens; he wasn't about to go staring at them constantly. Misa didn't even really do anything that exciting. She'd go shopping with Mogi, he'd would cook for her, she'd whine about how she missed Light, talk about how they were going to get married... etc, etc. But there was something about her. Something different. As if she had some sort of energy coming from her that made her seem all that much more alluring.

Matt sighed and turned off his DS, he could barely concentrate anymore.


	2. The Dress

Misa stood outside her old favourite shop - the Gothic Lolita kind, of course! She didn't wear it much as much anymore, as she wanted to look more grown up for Light. But that didn't stop her from admiring it sometimes, and buying it on the occasion.

Suddenly she got a tingling feeling down her back, almost as if someone was... watching her? She turned around, just quick enough to catch a glimpse of vibrant red hair. But then he was gone. She felt like she had seen him somewhere before... In fact, she was certain she had. But she couldn't remember his name...

"Cute, isn't it?" Out of no where, the red haired boy appeared beside her, motioning his hand to a dress on display. A boy who appreciates gothic lolita? Misa-Misa liked him already!~

"You'd suit it." Misa blushed. Who was this boy?

"T-thank you! But I don't wear these kind of clothes much anymore... I don't think my boyfrien- I mean, fiancé- appreciates it..." Why was Misa explaining herself? She didn't even know him!

"Doesn't appreciate it? Why the hell not? I think you should try it on, at least."

Misa shrugged. She wasn't one to question Light. She did want to try it on though...

"I'm Matt, by the way." Matt? That didn't sound right... But why would she know his name anyway?

"You're Amane Misa, right?" He knew her name? Oh! Sometimes Misa-Misa forgot she was famous! ...Considering she didn't work anymore.

"Y-yeah... You can call me Misa, though!"

"Right. Catcha later, Misa." Before she could say goodbye, he was gone. What an odd boy... Cute though._Really_ cute... What was she thinking? Light was the only one for Misa. _He doesn't like gothic lolita though..._

"Misa-Misa! I bought you an ice cream! Misa? What are you staring at...?" Misa took one look at Mogi and dragged her confused manager into the familiar store, ignoring his protests about the ice cream. She marched right up to the dress that was previously pointed out, and took it to the changing rooms. She zipped it up and spent several minutes infront of the mirror, admiring every inch of the material. She couldn't lie, he had good taste.

Without a second thought, Misa took the dress to the till, paid, and then walked out the shop with a smile on her face. _Matt, huh?_


	3. Sleeping Beauty

He loved watching her sleep. Her delicate features laid out for him to admire. And she always fell asleep before him. Which wasn't hard, really. She'd always declare an all-nighter, claiming to stay up with him this time. They'd rent a few movies or play one of his games from his almost infinite collection, eat a load of food, and she'd end up falling asleep, leaving him alone. But he didn't mind.

Sometimes she'd talk in her sleep. That was cute. She'd never really say anything that made sense though, just random gibberish. There have been times where she'd call out to him though, and it drove him insane. He's woken her up before, wanting more than her calling his name, but she looked too tired so he'd tell her it was nothing and to go back to sleep. He tends to resist now, satisfied with playing with her hair, and listening to her breathe.

She never snores, thank goodness. Matt didn't know if he could handle that. Although, she's told him off before for snoring, he'll never admit it. She was too angelic for snoring; it simply wouldn't suit her tiny frame and innocent features.

She'd reach out for him sometimes too. Wishing to pull him closer. He'd usually be playing some game, unable to sleep, but he'd obey her anyway. Even if he had to lie there for endless hours, it would be okay, as long as she was there.

The best part was waking up in the morning, seeing her either naked or in one of his baggy tops. She liked the striped ones the best, a girl after his own heart. She looked better in them than he did, anyway. Just. A lot of the time she'd fall asleep in her own clothes, but she'd wake up when he was already asleep and either strip down or grab one of his tops, which he knew she loved doing.

Matt looked down upon her, today she was curled up in a ball next to him, head on his chest. That seemed to be her favourite sleeping position, and his too. He let out a little yawn, signaling that maybe it was time for him to sleep, too. He shut down his PSP and kissed Misa on the forehead, causing her to stir slightly.

"Mmm… Matt?"

"See you in the morning, sleeping beauty."


End file.
